


Now and forever

by macosa



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macosa/pseuds/macosa
Summary: During the day, Glynda Goodwitch was the stern second in command to Headmaster Ozpin. Where her superior was sympathetic and perhaps even too kind to the future Huntsmen and Huntresses who would one day protect Remnant from the forces of evil, Glynda was the one who straightened them out with lectures, extra homeworks, and punishment when needed.But Ozpin was still the boss, and Glynda always deferred to his decisions.But at night, when the students were back in the dorms for curfew, and Glynda set foot in Ozpin's private apartments, hidden under the Clock Tower and inaccessible to anyone who didn't know the way in, the tables were turned.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Ozpin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Now and forever

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in Italian for a fanfiction challenge.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

During the day, Glynda Goodwitch was the stern second in command to Headmaster Ozpin. Where her superior was sympathetic and perhaps even too kind to the future Huntsmen and Huntresses who would one day protect Remnant from the forces of evil, Glynda was the one who straightened them out with lectures, extra homeworks, and punishment when needed.  
But Ozpin was still the boss, and Glynda always deferred to his decisions.

But at night, when the students were back in the dorms for curfew, and Glynda set foot in Ozpin's private apartments, hidden under the Clock Tower and inaccessible to anyone who didn't know the way in, the tables were turned.

"G-glynda..."

She was in charge. Tonight, too, Ozpin would suffer whatever Glynda would do to him.  
After all, he was well pleased with that too. Glynda would only ask of him things that she already imagined he would enjoy, and in any case, in addition to establishing a safe word, she also liked to ask for the color often, and switch to gestures if Ozpin became unable to utter a word. She was precise and punctilious in this as well, but would not consider it a fault of hers, quite the contrary.

"What color, honey?" Glynda lifted her head from his chest, fingers raised, ready to resume their gentle attack on Ozpin's nipples as soon as he gave her permission.

"Green..."

He, who was her boss by day, became her lover by night. Actually, 'lover' may not have been the most correct way to define it, but then again, he wasn't a 'boyfriend' either. When she thought about how she might describe her relationship with Ozpin, if she had ever admitted it to anybody, Glynda, perhaps betraying the inner romantic little girl she hid every day, thought of him as a husband.  
They weren't married, but she would have called him that anyway. They had been together for so long, they knew each other deeply in body and soul.  
They were not married in the eyes of the world, but Glynda was his wife on those freezing yet melting nights that saw them together. A wife who dominated her husband, bending him to her every will.

A finger penetrated him. Ozpin's lips parted in a silent moan.

But whatever Glynda might have wanted, she'd never want anything else than simply be with him. To desire him and love him as much as she could. Life was too short to let those moments pass her by.

Another finger; the two knucles slid back and forth, testing, caressing. Ozpin arched his back.

By day, they had to pretend, keep up the appearance of a simple relationship between colleagues. By night, they could love each other. And that was how Glynda loved him: she would spend hours like this, giving him pleasure until he forgot every problem, everything that made him suffer.  
And sometimes she would be the one to have him make love to her like that, his devotion and sweetness enough to make her lose her mind.  
But that night, it was Ozpin's turn.

Three fingers had now found the spot that made him unable to formulate any meaningful thoughts.

"Glynda..." and the name on Ozpin's lips turned into a moan.

Glynda began to thrust her fingers and move them in circles at the same time. Ozpin squirmed against the ribbons that held him tied to the headboard.

"I could spend all night like this," Glynda giggled as she continued to finger fuck him. She brought her other hand up to stroke her clit, emulating the same circular motions. A moan of ecstasy escaped from her throat, and as Ozpin groaned and shuddered, his senses being ripped away bit by bit by her cruel attentions, Glynda felt the excitement and pleasure growing more and more between her own trembling legs. 

She really would've spent the rest of the night like this. Everything was already perfect as it was. But she had other plans that night. He straightened up on the bed, stopping, a bit reclutantly, from pleasuring herself, knowing that what was going to come later would have been even better.

She ran a hand through Ozpin's hair, moving some of it from his sweaty forehead. "Are you ready," she asked him.

Ozpin swallowed, blinking and focusing his eyes again on Glynda's figure in front of him. For her part, she couldn't help but feel proud that, as always, she was able to have that effect on him, to make him forget everything but her and the attention she gave him.

He could still speak, though barely.

"Glynda..."

She brushed the outline of his lips with the tip of her index finger.

"Color?"

"Green."

"Shall we continue, or take a break?" She wanted to be sure. "Nod twice if you want to continue."

At his nods, Glynda went back to work. It was time for the main course of that evening.

The strap-on she'd picked up for the occasion was double harnessed. Both the outer and inner dildo curved slightly. Glynda licked her lips, observing the bumps that encrusted them and promised only the first of many more unforgettable nights.

"I'm sure you'll like this model," she said, as she donned the strap-on. She allowed herself a moment to bask in the pleasure when the inner dildo went inside her.

"As long as I'm with you, I know I'll like anything."

Sentimental fool. He always managed to make her blush like a little girl on her first crush. But she loved him for that, too.

Inch by inch, she penetrated him. She watched his face contort into an expression she'd never seen him do before when the dildo went fully inside him, and she knew he was going to love it.

And he did.

She started slowly, to get the both of them used to that new sensation.

"That's how you feel," he murmured between moans of pleasure. "When I'm the one who..."

In response, Glynda quickened her pace, leaning down to kiss him fiercely. She felt every tremor in his body and his moans held back by her lips, the tension building in her groin.

Her first orgasm came almost unexpectedly. She wished he'd come before she did, but in the end it mattered little, and she knew he didn't mind at all.

"Tell me what you want," she asked, her voice rough and breathy. She wouldn't stop until he wanted her to. She would fulfill his every desire.

"I want to touch you."

Glynda agreed to that simple request. She untied his wrists and let his hands wrap around her, gentle but hungry at the same time.

The rhythm had become just as desperate. Ozpin clung to Glynda with all the strength he had, his voice echoing sharply in the room. Glynda could feel the second orgasm approaching.

"You are mine. Now and until the end of our days."

His legs tightened at Glynda's waist as his orgasm made him scream and shake as if the pleasure he was experiencing was so great it hurt, and Glynda continued to thrust and rotate her hips throughout. 

She stopped when Ozpin's back fell back onto the mattress, almost with a thud. Her own pleasure could wait. She kissed him gently on the side of his mouth, wiping away a tear with her thumb.

"I assume you enjoyed that."

Ozpin looked at her for a long moment as if there was nothing else in the world but her. He told her in a broken voice.

"Glynda... I'm still..."

And even though focusing on anything other than those gorgeous eyes was difficult for her, Glynda immediately realized what he was talking about. She couldn't hold back a smirk.

He was still erect. 

Glynda had managed to make him come dry, with prostate stimulation alone.

Amazing.

"Ready for round two?"

Ozpin answered her with a smile, in turn.

The night was still long. And Glynda was going to make it their best night ever.


End file.
